Feelings for a Jerk
by CloverPiece
Summary: She had a horrible past. She was born to kill, that was what she thought until she met a man who changed her life. Even if the man was a jerk she respected him too much, because he had made her a new future to look up to. DoflamingoxOC Rated: T (Can change)
1. Ch 1 - The Assassin

She had a horrible past. She was born to kill, that was what she thought until she met a man who changed her life. Even if the man was a jerk she respected him too much, because he had made her a new future to look up to.

DoflamingoxOC

_Italic _means memory or dream.

' ' means thoughts.

" " means talks.

( ) means author's note.

* * *

She sat in the bar watching the man from the corner of her eye. She had decided to kill him this night. She had been drinking some sake while waiting for the man to make his move out of the bar. The only problem she had was that he had two men guarding him. They both looked strong but of course not stronger than she was.

After an hour later, the man and his men walked out through the doors and into the dangerous street. She followed them without letting herself be seen. She walked in the shadows and the roofs.

Finally when the man turned a corner, she attacked. She killed all three of them in a few seconds and without a sound. She called her technique, Silent Kill.

The Silent Kill technique is an assassin technique she developed herself. The user of this technique moves really fast and gets behind the enemy without a sound and stabs the target in the back just where the heart is located.

She cut her targets head and put it in a bag and then dragged the bodies to a close river. She pushed the bodies into the river and walked away to a tree. She sat down and gave a sigh.

"Finally one more mission done!" She said and pulled down the hood on her head and lifted up the bag where the head was. She gave a smile and leaned on the trunk of the tree, then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it! The chapters will be longer of course. I'm posting this fan fiction on wattpad too.

Here - story/8975122-feelings-for-a-jerk


	2. Ch 2 - Her Past

Next morning she got onto a ship to go and deliver the head of the target she killed last night. She sat on the ship with normal people, people who had families, happiness and love. She had none of them.

_"Mom?" A little girl at the age of 9 said while walking down the stairs. When she reached the end of the stairs, she saw her mother being held by two men. They had Marine clothes on them. She recognized the uniforms because her father was a Marine. "Mom, why are they holding you?" She said and walked towards her._

_"Amehi, don't worry!" The woman said with tears in her eyes. "Everything will be okay." She said and the Marines dragged her out f the house._

_"Wait! Where are you taking mommy?! Let her go!" Amehi said and pushed a few Marines away. "Let me go!" She yelled and bit one of the Marines hand._

_"Ow!" He said and let his grasp loosen._

_Amehi ran towards her mother. She pushed away a few of the Marines in front of her and continued to run. "Let her go! She hasn't done anything!" The little girl said with tears in her eyes._

_A Marine came in front of her and stopped the running girl. He drew out his sword from its sheath. "So, you're that pirate's daughter, huh?" He said with an evil smile. "You should die too!" He said and attacked the little girl._

_Amehi got sliced in the face by the long sword. The Marine had cut her left eye and the cut continued down to her neck. The little girl screamed in pain while her mother yelled curses to the Marine who had hurt her precious daughter. She was lucky to not lose her eye put it would leave a deep scar through her pretty face._

_"My father isn't a pirate! He is a Marine Captain!" Amehi yelled at the tall gut in front of her._

_He gave a smirk and bent down. He took a grip on her black hair and pulled her towards him. "Your so called father was a spy for a pirate, which makes him a pirate too!" He said and looked into her blue eyes._

_"W-What do you mean by 'was'?" The little girl asked, forgetting the pain she had across her eye._

_The man gave an evil smirk before leaning down to her ear. "Just a few days ago… he was executed!"_

_Amehi's eyes widened. Her tears had stopped falling. Her body started to tremble. Suddenly the world around her became dizzy. She got unconscious._

"Miss?" A voice said and interrupted her thoughts.

Amehi turned to look at the source of the voice. "Yeah?" She said and covered her eyes from the sun rays.

"We are here." He said with a friendly smile.

She looked around and saw the island. She stood up and thanked the man with a fake smile, then got off the ship.

She walked down the streets until she found what she looked for, the large house that belonged to the man who had given her this mission, David. There were a few guards around the house guarding their 'master'. She walked towards them and shoved a piece of paper. It was David hand sign.

The guards moved to the sides and let her in through the large grind. She walked a few meters before stopping in front of the door. She knocked and waited to be invited in. After a few seconds later a woman appeared. She had brown hair which was messy and a maid outfit.

"Yes?" She said with a sad expression.

Amehi noticed the chain's on her legs. 'That demon… he uses slaves for his shits!' She thought with anger seeping in her. She hated people who treated humans or any other creature as slaves. "I'm here to meet with David." She said with a smile and tilted her head to the side.

The slave moved aside and let her go in. "This way, please." The brunette said and shoved the way to the 'master's' room.

Amehi stopped in front of the door and looked up and down. 'Now… how should I kill him?' She thought with her thumb on her chin. 'Should I use Silent Kill or just stab him in the heart?'

Finally she came to a decision and pulled the door knob down.

"Oh! Amehi, what a surprise! I thought you would come after a week." He said with and afraid look, after all she was an assassin. "Did you kill him?" He asked with curiousness and leaned against the desk.

Amehi walked slowly to one of the chairs. She would make him more curious by the second. Finally reaching the chair, she sat down and crossed her legs. She saw some fresh apples on a bowl and took one. She bit it and waited until she swallowed.

David was getting curious and angry but he was too afraid of the woman. He knew that she could kill him right there and then. "Well?"

"Here!" She said and pulled the bag up.

The man took the bag with confusion. "What is this?" He asked while analyzing the bag.

"Why not take a look?" She said with a smirk and took one more bite of the apple.

The man opened the bag and pulled out the thing that was inside it. He was speechless and disgusted. "Aaahh!" He yelled which made a few guards come in. "W-Why did you bring his head here?!" He said and threw the head to one of the guards which caught it with disgust.

"Because otherwise you wouldn't believe in me, right?" She said and stood up. She threw the apple to one of the guards which caught it too. "Now, my money!" She said with a serious look on her face.

The trembling man pulled out a sack with 50.000- Belly in it. He threw the sack to the girl which caught it with ease.

She gave a smirk before putting the sack in her red sash around her waist. She drew out her long dagger Chiniueta. "Thanks for the money!" She said and sliced all of them in a few seconds.

She walked towards the window and opened it. She jumped down and landed with ease. She looked up to the window and smiled. "That was high!" She said and snuck out of the large garden that belonged to the dead David.

* * *

This is it for this chapter! Hope you guys like it!

Please review! :D

I don't own One Piece, all belongs to Oda-senpai! :)


	3. Ch 3 - The Pirates

**Yo! Here's the next chapter.**

**I did a little time skip and now Amehi is in the Grand Line. She was just done with one of her 'jobs'.**

**I don't own One Piece, all belongs to Oda-senpai! ;)**

* * *

She walked towards a bar. Her last job hadn't been as she expected it to be. She had used her powers to kill the man, but she got paid well. She hadn't used them for a while and now she felt herself worn out.

She saw a few men sitting outside the bar on a few barrels. They were and talked about some adventures they had been through. She noticed that they were pirates when she saw the tattoo on one of the men's arm. It was a jolly roger with a huge smile and a line that crossed through it.

She entered the bar and saw almost the whole bar full of pirates. They were having a party. She walked to the barman and sat down in front of her. She crossed her legs and put one arm on the bar counter. "Give me sake, please!" She ordered him.

The barman got afraid and nodded. "O-Okay!" He said and bowed down to get a sake bottle.

Amehi saw from the reaction he gave that he knew exactly who she was. She was actually quite surprised that the people around knew her but not the government. She hadn't gotten a bounty or being chased by any Marines.

"H-Here, miss Amehi." He said and placed down the bottle and a cup. He filled the cup with sake and left her sitting there.

She sniffed at it before drinking. She placed the empty cup down on the bar and just when she was going to take a hold of the bottle next to her left arm, she noticed the glances she got from the pirates.

She noticed a huge man sitting in the corner, watching her with a smirk on his face. 'Wow! Huge grin…' She thought and looked at the man from tip to toe. He had blond hair, purple shades, a pink feathered coat with a white shirt under it that had red stripes on it, orange pants with white stripes, a green belt and black dress shoes. 'He has quite the muscles!' She thought and turned to look back at her bottle.

She filled her empty cup and placed the bottle next to her and started to drink.

After a few moments later a man barged in. He was tall with black hair that reached his chin. He looked really frustrated and looked around for someone. "Is Amehi here?!" He said in a loud voice.

Amehi turned to the source of the voice. "Yeah, it's me!" She said with a bored look while drinking her sake.

The man walked towards her and stopped just in front of her with a pissed look. "How dare you kill my brother?!" He yelled and slammed his fist to the bar counter.

Everyone in the bar had gotten silent and was listening with curiousness.

Amehi finished her sake cup and stood up. "Dude, I don't know what you are talking about." She said and crossed her arms.

"Shut up you damned assassin!" He said and was just going to slap Amehi before she vanished.

Everyone was surprised at how fast she was.

The man turned around to see her standing behind him. She had her dagger, Chiniueta in her hand and it was pointed to his neck. "Now, now… wouldn't want to make someone like me angry, would you?" She said with a smirk.

The man's fist flew towards her but before it hit her, she bent down and placed her hand on his stomach. She gave a sigh. "I'm already worn out and you will make me use this again…" She said and looked up to him.

After a few moments later the man fell to the floor with no life in his eyes. He hadn't lost consciousness but he was all out. He hadn't the energy to stand or even move.

Amehi got extra happy and energetic. She used her abilities to take the man's energy away from him and now she was totally restored. She sat down at the barstool and placed her head on the counter. She gave a smile to the man who was lying on the floor with fear.

She heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up to see the pink feathered guy sitting in front of her. "Fufufu! You've got some good abilities." He said. His voice sounded dark and dangerous.

She lifted her head up and held it with her left hand. "Thanks!" She said with a fake smile. She stood up and was just going to leave before her legs stopped. She couldn't move. "W-What is this?!" She said, panicked. She hadn't gotten panicked like this for a while.

"Fufufu! Care to join me, assassin?" He asked and laughed. "You're Amehi, right? I've heard about you in these past few days, an elite assassin from North Blue."

Amehi knew that the man behind her caused this to happen. 'Is this a Devil Fruit?' She wondered before getting released by the mysterious power. "Why should I be a pirate? I'm not born to be a pirate… I'm born to kill." She said and turned around. She looked into the purple shades with her lifeless blue eyes.

The man in front of her got a little surprise to her response and his grin became huger. "Why is that?" He said and used his power again to make her get closer to him. He released her after she was just in front of him.

Amehi hadn't expected for him to ask a question like that. She didn't know the answer herself. 'Why am I an assassin? Is it for vengeance to the people who hurt me in my past?' She thought and looked down to the floor with a sad expression.

The man offered his hand to her. "Come with me!" He said with his huge grin.

Amehi was surprised and could almost cry. Someone wanted her, for the first time in her life.

_She was walking the streets all alone. Some people didn't even get close to her. She had an old white dress on her, messy black hair and no shoes. She had a lot of cuts on her legs and arms. The long scar across her eye was still fresh._

_"Look at that girl!"_

_"She's so disgusting!"_

_"Isn't she that Pirate's daughter?"_

_She heard all the whispers about her. No one wanted her alive. She had pirate blood in her veins. That was what people said to her._

She took the man's hand and a tear fell down her cheek. She lifted her head up and gave a sad smile to him. She hadn't been smiling for a long time now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! :D**


	4. Ch 4 - Joining The Crew

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in a few days. Had some things to do!**

**Here's the next chapter and as always, I don't own One Piece, it belongs to Oda-senpai!**

* * *

She took the man's hand and a tear fell down her cheek. She lifted her head up and gave a sad smile to him.

Her expression changed, she saw something in her mind. The man in front of him realized something. His expression changed after a while too. Both of them were wide eyed. (Though you can't see his eyes thanks to his shades…)

The man drew his hand away from her just in time. "What did you do?" He said with a pissed look.

Amehi didn't know what to say. She backed away a few steps before hitting the wall.

Amehi gulped and a sweat dropped from the back of her neck. 'Shit! I shouldn't have touched him. Now he knows that I saw into his past! But it was an accident.' She thought and turned to run away.

She passed the doors to the bar and just when she was going to jump to the roof, she froze. The huge man used his abilities again to stop her. She turned around against her will and glared at the pissed man. He wore his grin again but deep down he was pissed.

"You can't out run me, my beauty!" He said and bent one of his fingers down.

Amehi started to walk towards him. She tried to stop but it didn't work. Finally when she stopped in front of him, he leaned down a little. "I'll ask again… What did you do? Or how did you do it?" He asked, with his grinning face.

She had gotten tired of his grinning face. She gave a sigh and started to explain. "I saw a little piece of your past." She said and looked down. "I ate the Haisui Haisui no Mi (Drain Drain Fruit)." She said and looked up to the man's face.

"So… you have Devil Fruit powers. But how did you see my past?" He said and released his grip.

"I drained out your memories… But I didn't mean to! I-It was an accident!" She said a little loud.

Doflamingo leaned down to her ear. "Don't you dare tell anyone what you saw, understood?!"

Amehi tensed at the feeling of his breath on her ear. She nodded when he had pulled back.

* * *

Amehi was introduced to all the members of the Donquixote Pirates and as well as to their captain, Donquixote Doflamingo one of the Shichibukai.

They were going to stay in the bar for a little longer.

Amehi became friends with the girl from before, Baby 5. They talked about themselves and she told her about their adventures on the sea. But somehow Amehi couldn't listen to every word she said. Her eyes and thoughts wandered off to her new captain. She still remembered what she saw in his memory.

"Amehi? Are you listening to me, or what?" Baby 5 said with her cigarette between her lips. She placed both of her hands on her hips and raised one of her brows.

Amehi turned her head towards the woman. "Wha- of course I am listening!" She said with a fake smile and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, really!" She said with a mischievous smile and turned to look at her captain. "You have been watching the captain lately… do you like him, huh?" She said and poked on Amehi's arm in a teasing way. "But don't get too excited… not all women can get his attention, and he doesn't care about love and stuff. He just fucks them and then tosses them away." She said and sighed.

Amehi's face reddened. "What?! I don't like him! Why should I?! I mean look at him!" She said a little loud but no one other than the guys sitting beside them heard. The bar was already too loud; it would be hard for someone to hear her voice. "He is a freaking huge man and wears a pink feathered coat! Who can like that guy?!"

* * *

Doflamingo's eyes glanced over at his new subordinate. She was in a deep conversation with Baby 5.

He still couldn't believe how she got to see a scene from his past. This girl interested him. 'I could use her for well. She would get in handy.' He thought with a smirk on his face. He couldn't lose this girl.

Doflamingo stood up and ordered his crew to return to the ship, they were going back home. Doflamingo walked next to Amehi and Baby 5. He took a look at Amehi again. 'Well, she's really pretty…' He thought and got some dirty things on his mind. Maybe he could spend the night with her on the ship.

He looked at every detail of her body. She had black straight hair to her waist and the tops were blue, she had blue eyes, fair skin, curvy body but her chest is in normal size. Doflamingo threw his arm over her shoulders.

Amehi got startled at the touch on her and she jerked up. She turned to look at Doflamingo's grinning face. "What the hell are you doing?! That scared me!" She yelled at him. He just laughed and pulled her to his side. He held her close to his body like she belonged to him and no one was going to take her away from him. Well, Doflamingo thought like that but not Amehi.

* * *

When they reached the ship, everyone started to prepare for departure. Amehi and Baby 5 were going to share a room together.

Just when they started to walk towards the cabin, someone called from behind. Both of them turned around to look at their captain. "Yeah?" Amehi answered.

"See you in my room in a few minutes!" He ordered and walked into his own room.

Amehi glanced over to a smirking Baby 5. "Well, maybe it wasn't that hard to get his attention. Of course, you are a pretty girl after all!" She said and winked. "Good luck!" She said and turned to go to her room. She waved without turning to look at her.

Amehi just frowned at her and turned to walk into the room that belonged to her captain. She stopped in front of it. She examined the door and then walked in. She closed the door behind her and glanced over at the man sitting on a couch, his legs crossed.

She stood there until he patted the seat next to him. Amehi walked towards the couch and sat down.

_"Do you like him, huh? Well, maybe it wasn't that hard to get his attention. Of course, you are a pretty girl after all! Good luck!"_ The things Baby 5 said in the bar and on the deck repeated in her head. Her cheeks started to grow pink from the dirty thoughts she was getting in her mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Doflamingo put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She looked up at his grinning face. He leaned a little down. Amehi knew that he tried to kiss her and just before their lips touched, Amehi turned her head, which made Doflamingo kiss her cheek.

He looked at her red face and knew that this would be hard. He knew that always it was women who chased him but this time he had to chase a woman. Well, not too much but just until she give up. He smirked and held her tighter.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review! ;)**


	5. Ch 5 - Getting Closer

**Here's the next chapter and as always, I don't own One Piece, it belongs to Oda-senpai!**

* * *

"Did you call me here to talk about what I saw?" Amehi asked looking down, not wanting to look at the man who made her nervous all the time.

Doflamingo's grin faded and he leaned down to her ear. "No… I called you here because I wanted to have a little fun with my new subordinate." He said and licked her ear.

Amehi shivered at the feeling of his tongue. She pulled away with a red face. 'What am I going to do?! Please someone help me!' She thought while sweating a little. The ship rocked a little which made the two to look up.

"What was that?" Amehi asked curious and a little scared.

Doflamingo smirked and turned her face towards him. He saw the red face clearly now. "Just forget about it. It was probably just a little rock." He leaned down to give her a kiss on her lips.

Amehi didn't know what to do. She started to panic in her mind. 'Please someone burst in through the door-'

"Captain!" Someone opened the door and yelled.

Doflamingo who was disappointed and pissed turned to the man who disturbed them. "What?!" He said a little too loud which startled the man.

"We're under attack!" He said.

Amehi gave a sigh of relief and stood up at the same time as Doflamingo. "So it wasn't just a little rock, huh?" Amehi said and side glanced at her captain with a smile on her lips.

Doflamingo gave her a smirk and both of them walked out.

When they reached the deck, most of the pirates fought each other. The enemy ship was almost as big as Doflamingo's ship and the pirates on it were strong too.

An enemy pirate charged towards Amehi. She gave a smirk and just when the knife in the enemy's had was going to stab her, she vanished. Only the smoke of her was left behind.

The pirate looked around confused. "Where the hell did you go?!" He yelled scared.

Amehi appeared behind the man and put her hand on his back. The man turned his head to see her evil and dangerous smirk. He gasped when he felt something flow out of his body. It was blood.

Amehi drained out all the blood the man had in his body. She looked at the man's lifeless eyes with a bored expression. "Rest in peace!" She said and kicked the man.

The blood she had drained from the man flew around on her left hand.

Everyone was surprised even her crewmates and captain. Doflamingo gave a smirk and licked his lips. "She's good!" He said and sliced someone's head with his powers.

Amehi charged at someone with Chiniueta and the blood flowing on her left hand. She threw the blood at the enemy which distracted him. He had gotten blood in his eyes and he dried it off on his sleeve. He looked around and didn't see Amehi.

He turned around and felt something sharp in his chest. He looked up to see Amehi.

Amehi pulled out Chiniueta from his chest kicked the man away. She killed a few more pirates until all of them were gone. She hadn't even gotten a little cut on her.

Baby 5 walked towards her, she hadn't been harmed too. "You know… you're awesome!" She said with her hands on her hips and a smile.

Amehi walked to the stairs and sat down. She gave a sigh and rested her head on the railing.

After a while later someone sat beside her. She turned her head to see Doflamingo sitting next to her with a grinning face. "Tired?" He asked like it wasn't obvious.

"Yeah…" She said with a calm voice and lifted her head up from the railing. She laid her head on Doflamingo's arm and closed her eyes.

Doflamingo didn't know what to do and looked at her with surprise. He thought that she hated him and would never do something like this. He gave a smile when he heard snores. "Already asleep, huh?"

He stood up and lifted her bridal style, then walked away.

* * *

Amehi woke up with tears in her eyes. She had dreamed of her mother being killed by the Marines. She wiped some of them away but it all came back.

"Amehi, are you okay?" A voice said next to her.

She looked up startled. It was Baby 5; she was sitting next to her on the bed. She put her arms around her and hugged her.

Baby 5 hugged back and held her tight. "Don't worry, it was just a dream." She said.

Amehi pulled away and looked into Baby 5's eyes. "It wasn't a dream… it was a memory." She said still with teary eyes.

"Do you want some water?" She asked and stood up from the bed.

"Yeah, thanks." Amehi said and laid back.

She looked at the door as it closed, then she turned her head to look up to the ceiling. "Mom… why did you have to die?" She said to no one with shaky voice. More tears welled under her eyes and ran down her fair cheeks.

After a while later Baby 5 came in with a glass of water.

* * *

Doflamingo was sitting on the railing and looking up to the night sky until he heard sobs from Amehi and Baby 5's room. He walked towards the door and listened to the girls.

"Don't worry, it was just a dream." He heard Baby 5 say.

"It wasn't a dream… it was a memory." He heard the shaky voice of his new subordinate and he just wanted to walk in and comfort her, but he couldn't.

"Do you want some water?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Doflamingo moved away from the door and hid himself behind the mast on the deck. He peeped from the corner and saw Baby 5 close the door and walk into the kitchen. He then walked back to the door and was just going to enter before he heard Amehi's voice.

"Mom… why did you have to die?" He heard her cry more and sobs were heard from the room. His hand had stopped on the doorknob. He pulled it away and walked back into his own room.

* * *

**So… finally this chapter is done too…**

**Hope you liked it and please review! ;)**


	6. Ch 6 - Accident

**Sorry for the late update!**

**As always, I don't own One Piece, it belongs to Oda-senpai!**

* * *

Amehi woke up early in the morning. It was a little dark. She looked to Baby 5's bed and saw her deep in sleep.

Amehi walked out of the room and onto the deck. She sat on the rails and watched the sea while the wind danced through her long black hair.

* * *

Doflamingo couldn't sleep all night after hearing Amehi's sad voice. He was lying on his bed watching the ceiling. One of his arms was on his forehead, the other was laid on his stomach and his legs were crossed.

He gave a sigh after a while and decided to go out on the deck. He stood up and took his feathered coat that was lying on a chair. He walked out of the cabin and saw someone on the rails.

He didn't make a voice and watched the beauty that caused him the weird feelings he had in his chest. He saw her black hair dancing in the wind, her blue eyes sparkling as the sun was rising slowly.

Doflamingo smiled and walked towards her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

'Why am I really here?' Amehi thought. 'Why did he want me on his crew?' She was deep in thoughts that she didn't hear someone walking towards her. She felt something on her shoulder which startled her.

She lost balance and fell off of the ship. She heard Doflamingo scream out her name with panic.

She saw him jumping down too, and then it hit her. 'Shit! We are both Devil Fruit eaters!' She thought and panicked. She felt the coldness hit her back. She couldn't move. She tried everything to move but it didn't work.

Soon she lost her breath and saw something pink in front of her before passing out.

* * *

Doflamingo got panicked when he saw her falling down and without a second thought he jumped after her. Before hitting the water, he took a hold of one of the roped that was hanging down from the rails. He was just a few inches away from the water.

He saw the girl sinking. He reached his arm down trying to catch her put his hand slipped and he fell down in the water too. He saw her eyes close before he passed out too.

* * *

**Amehi's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of someone's mouth on mine. I shot my eyes open and coughed out a little water. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve.

I looked up to see a grinning man, Doflamingo. Beside him were Baby 5 and some other crew member. I looked to Doflamingo's clothes and realized that they were soaked, as well as the other crew member.

"What happened?" I asked confused with tired eyes.

Doflamingo gave a confused look as well. "What? You don't remember?" He asked.

I shook my head and now noticed that my clothes were soaked too. "Why are you and I soaked?"

"You fell into the sea and I jumped after you. I took a hold of one of the ropes but unfortunately I fell to the water too. Then we got saved by **(the other crew member, don't know what to name him…)**. It took longer for you to wake up so I had to do CPR."

The last thing he said made me jump up in anger. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

* * *

**Doflamingo's POV**

I opened my eyes and found myself on the deck. I looked around and saw Baby 5 and **(the other crew member)**, they looked worried to me.

I sat up and looked down to my clothes. They were soaked. Now I remembered what happened. I turned to look at my side to see Amehi, lying on the wooden floor soaked as well.

"She's not breathing!" Baby 5 cried.

I immediately bent over her and placed my lips on hers. They were really soft and tasted like cherry. While giving her CPR, I kissed her and sucked on her lips. They felt so good.

I lifted my head up and began pushing her chest. I did this a few times before she coughed water into my mouth. I moved away and spit the water I had gotten into my mouth.

'Finally you woke up… you got me worried.' I thought with a sigh of relief.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Amehi was frustrated. She thought that he took advantage of her situation.

"I saved your life. I could have at least got a thank you…" Doflamingo said with a teasing grin on his face.

Amehi's face looked like it was going to explode. Her whole face was red of embarrassment and frustration.

She walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. After a while later Doflamingo fell on the floor unconscious. She gave a smile and walked away. "Thank you!"

Baby 5 looked at her crew mate before turning to look at Amehi. "What did you do?" She asked.

"Drained his energy! Don't worry, he's only unconscious."

* * *

When Doflamingo woke up, Amehi was in trouble. He chased after her on the whole ship.

"Get back here, Amehi!" You could hear Doflamingo yell. Everyone watched the game they were playing and only laughed.

"NEVER!" Amehi yelled back and continued to run up the stairs, into the cabin, from the kitchen down to the storeroom and hide behind a barrel.

She heard Doflamingo open the door into the storeroom. She started to panic and did everything she could to hide herself. She saw his shadow coming closer and closer. With her assassin skills she tried to sneak up behind him which she actually did.

She patted him on the shoulder which made the large man turn around. "Hey!" She said before pushing him so he fell on a few barrels.

Amehi ran away again, laughing and Doflamingo chasing her.

"AMEHI!"

"That's my name!" She said and stuck out her tongue.

* * *

**Done with this chapter too!**

**Next chapter will be kind of fun. The title of the next chapter will be "Punishment" so I think you could guess what will happen! ;)**


	7. Ch 7 - Punishment Part 1

**Hihihi! Writing this chapter was fun! XD**

**This is the first part of the chapter Punishment and part two will be here soon.**

**I don't own One Piece, it belongs to Oda-senpai!**

* * *

**Amehi's POV**

Arghh! I hate that flamingo! How could he do this to me?! He actually locked me up in the storeroom. It was scary in here too. Darkness and loneliness is my greatest fear.

Well, you probably want to know how I got caught by your Pinkness. I was running away from him of course and then…

_"Hahaha! Can't catch me, huh?" I said while running and looking over my shoulder._

_Doflamingo was really pissed. When I pushed him down on the barrels in the storeroom, he had gotten some wine on his clothes. He was really mad. He couldn't even catch me with his strings._

_We've been playing cat and mouse for a while now and I'm getting tired. I was fast so it was impossible for Doflamingo to find an opening to catch me. I would always run away the last moment._

_My legs stopped listening to me and I fell on the floor. I panted hard and turned to lie on my back. I didn't care about Doflamingo now. Just let him catch me. I'm totally dead!_

_"Tired, eh?" He said with his deep dark voice. He had his grin back on his face and he bent down to lift me up. "Now… until we return to Dressrosa, you will be locked up in the storeroom, my dear!"_

_"WHAT!"_

That's how it all happened. It was fun playing with him but now I had to sit here in the darkness. I was actually happy to have a little window, 'coz it was giving me a little light after all. The problem is that it's getting darker and it feels like I'm being pulled into the darkness.

"That damned feather boy!" I said to myself. I walked towards a barrel and sat on it with my arms and legs crossed.

It was completely dark now. I couldn't see a shit! My eyes were closing too and soon I fell asleep, leaning against the wall behind me.

* * *

**After a few days…**

**Doflamingo's POV**

I was lying in my bed looking at the ceiling. Next morning we would dock on Dressrosa.

Beside me was one of my women, sleeping. It somehow felt wrong to be with someone right now. I was wondering why I felt somehow guilty. I looked at the brunette beside me then I got out of bed.

I walked out of the room and down to the storeroom. I stood in front of the door. I pulled out the keys from my pocket and glanced at them for a second before unlocking the door.

There she was, sleeping on two barrels. I lifted her up and then sat down on the floor. I put her between my legs and pulled her close to my exposed chest. Just the feeling of her made me feel a shiver down my spine.

Amehi shifted a little and put her hand on my shoulder and her face resting on my chest. I could feel her breath.

I don't know why but my heartbeats were faster than usual. I felt nervous, for the first time in my life.

I leaned a little down to give her a kiss on the forehead. My lips remained there for a little while before I pulled back and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Amehi's POV**

I woke up to a masculine fragrance. I blinked a few times and held closer to the breathing thing. I hugged it closer and closer. It just felt good. The way it was breathing and the calm beats I could hear made me feel… Hey! Wait a sec now! Why is this thing breathing?

I immediately looked up to see a sleeping captain. I looked down and noticed that I had been sleeping on his lap. "AAAHHHH!" I screamed and jumped up.

"Wha-?!" Doflamingo got startled at the screaming voice. "Why are you screaming? You ruined my beautiful dream." Doflamingo complained.

"WH-WHA-WHAT A-ARE YOU D-DOING HERE?!" I asked still panicked.

"I was sleeping but unfortunately you ruined it." He said, still sitting on the floor. He rubbed his eyes under his shades, but without opening them.

This is my chance to see those mysterious eyes. I leaned a little closer and tried to see his eyes but he pulled down his shades and looked up to me.

"Hmm? Curious?" He asked with his grin back to his face. "You know, only good woman can see them."

"I'm not interested in your damned eyes, Birdbrain." I said his new nickname in a whisper so he wouldn't hear it but it seems like he did.

"What? Birdbrain? Couldn't you have found a better name?" He asked with a fake sad face.

"It suits you pretty well, Birdbrain!" I said and turned around to open the door. Eh? What? The door…! "Did you lock the door from inside?" I asked a little worried now.

"What?" He said and lifted his head up to look at me. "I didn't lock the door."

"This is bad! The door has been locked!"

"WHAT!" Doflamingo jumped up and tried to open the door, but no… the door didn't open.

"Can't you slice the door with your string powers?" I asked.

I saw Doflamingo's breath starting to grow heavier. He was trying hard to breath.

"Eh… Doflamingo? Are you okay?" I said and put a hand on his back.

"N-no…" He said and fell on his knees.

I was now getting freaking worried. What's wrong with him? Wait? It couldn't be…?! "Don't tell be you've claustrophobia!" I said.

He didn't answer. He was still breathing heavily. I put my hand on his cheek and tried to calm him down.

"Try to breath easily, okay?" I said, didn't know what to do. "Come on, lean on the wall and relax." I said and tried to pull him against the wall.

He did as I said and still breathed heavily. "Now, relax. Everything will be alright. We will get out of here, so don't worry!"

"But, what if we can never get out of here? What if we die in here?!"

Oh no! This is the worst punishment he could ever give me!

* * *

**No one's POV**

**A few moments earlier…**

"Hey! Do you know where the Young Master is?"

"No! I haven't seen him, why?"

"I just wondered where he went off to…"

"Don't worry! He is probably in the castle already."

"You're right! Oh, I have to lock the storeroom!"

"Okay, I'll be going!"

* * *

**So… I hope you liked it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! ;)**


	8. Ch 8 - Punishment Part 2

**Finally, one more chapter! Punishment Part 2 :D**

**I don't own One Piece, it belongs to Oda-senpai!**

* * *

**Amehi's POV**

We sat on the floor, still locked in the storeroom. Doflamingo had calmed down a little by now and he was leaning against my shoulder.

I still couldn't believe that he had claustrophobia. The powerful Shichibukai was afraid of being locked? I knew that there was something in this but we'll see…

"Are you feeling better?" I asked him with a calm whisper and looked at his face.

He lifted his head and nodded before lying down again. He wrapped one of his arms around me and I could feel that he was enjoying himself. But then again, think if he is just doing it to feel calm? Aghh! I don't know!

We sat there and waited for someone but no one came. I found some fruits and we ate them to keep our hunger down. We found some wine and drank it then waited again.

Doflamingo laid his head on my lap and smiled. I don't know why, but that smile made me feel something weird in my chest. It wasn't pain but it was something good, a good feeling maybe.

I gave him a smile too and started played with his hair. I tried to make braids but it ended with me pulling Birdbrain's hair and he giving me a frown.

I gave a sigh and leaned back to the wall and still played with his hair. I heard a little moan from Doflamingo. I looked down to see him grinning.

"What?" I asked and pulled my hands away.

He caught my hand before I could pull them away completely. "Continue! It felt so good." He said and placed my hands on his head again.

Seems like he has forgotten about his claustrophobia, huh? He can't fool me! I know that you've been playing a little game Birdbrain! But I didn't want the game to end. It felt good to spend time with the big-pink-jerk. What am I thinking?!

**Doflamingo's POV**

Her fingers ran through my hair. The feeling was so good! I just wanted to continue with this game until next day. Maybe some funny things could happen between us. But I was afraid of one thing… Would she be mad at me after learning about the game?

I sat up and took another apple and started to eat it. From the little window I could see that the time was afternoon. I reached for another apple and gave it to Amehi.

She accepted it and took a bite of it before standing up.

I looked at her curious. "Why did you stand?"

"I'm getting fucking bored!" She yelled with bad language.

Now I really didn't want to tell her about this game. I pulled her down by her hand. She fell on me and immediately sat straight with a little blush. Why's she blushing?

"If you're that bored let's play Slaps!" I said with my usual grin.

"What?! Seriously? Last time I played it was when I was 5."

"What? Think you can't defeat me?!"

"I-I never said something like that! If you insist so much, I'll play!"

Both of us placed out hands in front of us. I was going to slap her first and I did it. She wasn't fast enough to pull her hands back.

**Amehi's POV**

We played Slaps for a while now. Doflamingo won over me like 25 times and I won only 7 times. I'm such a loser when it comes to hand games.

I looked out through the window and saw the sky getting a darker shade of blue. Just when I was going to turn my head back to look at Doflamingo, he slapped my hands and made them red.

"OUCH! THAT HURT YOU JERK!" I yelled at him and hit him on the arm.

"Fufufu! Sorry, didn't mean to slap you so hard. But if you were concentrating, you would have had time to pull your hands back." He said and laughed.

I looked at now my red hands and rubbed them. It actually hurt. That damned jerk!

Doflamingo took a hold of my both hands and kissed them. "So, better?" He asked and kissed them again.

I felt my cheeks growing a darker shade of red. I pulled my hands back and tried to cover my face. "I-I never asked y-you to k-kiss them!" I stammered and turned to look at my right.

"Fufufufufu! You're so cute when you're blushing!" He said and laughed which made my face heat up.

Why the hell am I blushing?! What is this feeling? You pink jerk! What have you done to me?

It was completely dark outside. I barely saw anything in the small storeroom. Doflamingo's head was resting on my lap again and I played with his hair of course.

I started to sing. ( watch?v=bX6gueHqBkE)

**Doflamingo's POV**

I looked up to the beautiful voice's owner. She had such a beautiful voice. I never knew she could sing like this.

The song she sang made me feel something in my chest. Subconsciously I lifted my hand up to where my heart was and I gripped the material covering my half chest.

I closed my eyes and listened to the beauty. When she was done, I felt something wet drop on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Amehi crying.

I sat up and put an arm around her petite form. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and looked up to my face with a sad smile. I felt my heart ache and I put my hand over my heart again.

"My mother used to sing this song to me when I was happy, sad, angry, lonely…" She hugged herself while talking. She leaned closer to me and rested her head on my chest. Then she closed her eyes and sleep took over her system.

I watched her a while before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I know that Doflamingo is a little bit too much OOC but I just wanted to write it like this. Hope you're not angry! (Scratched the back of my head)**

**Please follow and review!**


End file.
